Characteristics/Rhonda
Rhonda May Ionic is the ex-girlfriend of Renesmeé and a high ranking admin in the Cyber Pirates. Rhonda's abusive nature and manipulation towards Renesmeé lead to the destruction of the Cyber Pirates by Renesmeé's retaliation. Appearance Rhonda is a tall, pale woman, standing around 5'9''. Rhonda's hair is short and spiked with a swooping bang that drifts to her left. Her hair is mostly red with various shades of orange, purple, and yellow extensions tied into it. She has large deep brown eyes as well as multiple scars on her face. In her left ear she wears a large drooping motherboard earring and on her other she has various button piercings. Her top is ruffled and pirate themed, it is a dirt orange with red stripes, over this she wears a crimson and purple corset laced with yellow and green wires, most likely earth wires. She, like Renesmeé, wears a ruffled layered multicoloured skirt. Hers is orange, purple, and yellow. She wears fishnet stockings and tall pointed thigh high boots, the heels on these boots are blades. She is missing a large portion of her right arm and wears a large metal prosthetic to make up for this. On the end of her prosthetic limb are multiple bent pieces of sharp metal and blades as well as nails and screws. On her left arm she wears a fishnet glove and often wields a folding knuckle hunting knife. Personality Rhonda is a sly and manipulative woman, she easily gets what she wants and when she doesn't she creates dire consequences. Rhonda's manipulative nature gets her into trouble by the people who can see through her. She often preys on the vulnerable and weak to do her bidding. History Rhonda was born and raised in a wealthy Biotech home as the mayors daughter. She went to a private mechanical boarding school for girls at age 12 and met Renesmeé that same year. She ran away from her home life after her mother passed away and her father became an alcoholic at age 13 and began to date Renesmeé at 14. She met Ryan and helped him to transition when she was 15 and quickly joined the Cyber Pirates shortly after. She convinced Rensmeé to join them the next year. Her relationship with Renesmeé became toxic and she began to abuse her, realizing the power she had over her. After years of abusing Renesmeé, Rhonda was shocked when she retaliated. After having a fight with her and witnessing the destruction of the Cyber Pirates, Rhonda fled as the Cyber Pirate's airship crashed. She was absent from Renesmeé's life for a few months before returning to kidnap her friend Elektra. She convinced an old enemy of hers to become the new leader of the Motherboard and to sell cocaine. She keeps Elektra locked away in the wreck of the Cyber Pirate airship and feeds her the scraps of food the surviving Cyber Pirates don't eat. Rhonda has become the new captain of the Cyber Pirates and is slowly rebuilding their airship. She is unaware of Renesmeé's current relationship with Wires. Trivia *Rhonda's page was originally put up on Characteristics. *Despite Rhonda being taller than Ryan, he doesn't show any ill feelings towards her, most likely due to her helping him transition. Category:Females Category:Cyber Pirates Category:Cassadony's Articles Category:Characteristics Category:Villains Category:Homosexual Characters